The Chronicles Of Miyuki Utada
by gaara99
Summary: Miyuki is a shy yet determined girl. Her past is mysterious and her future bleak, so why is Sosuke Aizen taking an interest in her? Is it upto Renji to save her? An account of her life. RenjiXOC, IchigoXRukia, ByakuyaXHisana, ToshiroXMomo, RangikuXGin.
1. Prolouge

Hiya, it's me with a bleach RenjiXOC fanfic. Check it out.

* * *

><p>(In the Shinigami academy)<p>

"Okay class, can you tell me what the answer to this is?"

"Me sir, please, I know the answer." Renji said, frantically waving his arm in the air.

"All the more better yet, don't you realize that to come here and write it on the board everyone around you must get up?" The old teacher said, turning around.

"Oh, right." Renji said, trying to hide his disappointment when he heard to stuck-up, hushed voices.

"He has no common-sense. What an idiot."

"I know right. But then again, what can you expect of people from the extreme parts of Rukongai? I've heard that he and his companion, that girl Rukia, are from the 78th district."

"My my, What are they doing, putting them with nobles like us? Still, at least they're better than that Utada girl. She's from the 80th district of north Rukongai. What a shame!"

Renji clenched his fists and said nothing. Why were they always judged according to where they came from?

He didn't noticed two brunettes staring at him from the corner of their eyes.

* * *

><p>(After the lesson)<p>

Renji was the only one sitting in the class room, other than Rukia and another girl packing their materials.

"Oy, Renji." Rukia said.

"Ha ha, I wonder what I'm doing here, dreaming. Everyone's left by now." Renji said, with an embarrassed laugh.

"Uh…..Renji I just wanted say that….I like you hyper-actively wanting to answer so continue to hyper-actively want to answer." Rukia said, flashing him an equally embarrassed smile and thumbs up

The other girl in the class couldn't help smiling.

"Umm….you're from the students from the 78th District of West Rukongai, right?" The girl asked, walking up to them.

Renji and Rukia both turned around to look at her. She was quite pretty, from both their perspectives; she had shoulder length straight black hair with a red ribbon tied as a hairband. She was quite a bit taller than Rukia yet a head shorter than Renji. She was dressed in the academy uniform. She was very slender and was looking at them earnestly with her dark green eyes.

Despite all of this, Renji still rashly took her as an enemy.

"Yes we are. Though it's none of your business." He said rudely.

"Renji! Don't be so rude! May we enquire who you are?" Rukia said with a smile.

"Hai, I'm Miyuki Utada, I'm from the 80th district of North Rukongai."

"_So she's the one those two girls were talking about."_

"Ohayo, Miyuki-san, I'm Rukia and he's Renji Abarai."

Miyuki smiled and shook hands with Rukia and then proceeded to do the same to Renji when he looked at her apologetically.

"Gomensai, I….well I…."

"…You thought I was one of those stuck ups who claim they're of noble birth. Well, now you know I'm far from it."

Renji nodded.

"Don't you have any friends?" Rukia asked her.

"No…they all think I'm….bad influence."

"_That's must be horrible, at least Renji and I have each other. She must be lonely. Yet she seems so nice." _Rukia thought

"Well your days of loneliness are over." Rukia and Renji said in unision.

"Naniiiiiiiii….." Miyuki felt herself being dragged by Rukia.

"This is where we eat." Rukia said triumphantly.

The place was an apple tree with apple all over it.

"We can always trust this tree to give us a positive feast."

Renji and Rukia immediately plucked of two juicy apples and eating when they noticed Miyuki staring at the tree.

"Nani? Why aren't you eating?" Rukia asked her.

"I….don't know…."

"You know what, I'll let you blame me if we get caught, seeing as you're such a scaredy-cat." Renji said.

"I am not! For your information, I can be just as daring as you two. How do you think I made it this far _alive_ if I hadn't taken risks. I am _not_ a softie! And I'm not as low to blame you for something I did."

Miyuki then smiled mischieviously and in a blink of an eye disappeared and reappeared with a box of sushi.

"Where did you…." Renji asked, amazed with the sudden change of character, when he noticed some classmates of his, quite a way from them, frantically searching for something.

"Sushi, anyone?" Miyuki laughed in the quiet way of hers and hand it around. Her character fluctuations were really amazing.

"Arigato." Rukia and Renji said in unision yet again.

"No, I should be thanking you. I'm really very grateful….."

"…Grateful for letting me be your friend."

* * *

><p>(One fine morning, two years later)<p>

"Hey Rukia! Hey Rukia, where are you!" Renji shouted when he burst into her room with Miyuki only to find it filled with foreign people.

The foreigners looked towards the two who had entered and immediately gave them the obvious message of disgust and detestment, looking down on them.

"Well, Rukia-san, we will be awaiting your answer." An old man said on his way out.

"Hai, arigato, gozaimasu" Rukia said, bowing down to them.

A man with an expensive scarf around his neck and white head pieces in his hair, followed behind the others.

Miyuki immediately sensed his immensely high reiatsu, which would have normally overwhelmed an ordinary shinigami, however Miyuki was anything but ordinary. Byakuya himself could sense her and Renji's vast spiritual power.

Miyuki, who was described soft and gentle by most, was fearlessly looking directly at Byakuya.

"You have high reiatsu, sir." Miyuki said bluntly, bowing with an air of bitterness around her.

Byakuya was surprised at the sudden comment but did well not to show it. He merely passed her, as if she had not spoken.

Renji himself was highly astonished.

Miyuki watched Byakuya walk out of the door and close it behind him. Before closing it though, he looked and frowned at Miyuki out of the corner of his eye.

Renji trudged over to Rukia and spoke to her.

"Rukia-chan, who was that and why was he here?"

"He…he….he came from the Kuchiki clan. That man with white head pieces. He said…..wanted to adopt me….as his imouto. He said….that if I accept then he will immediately put me in the Gotei 13"

Renji stayed frozen for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Man, are you lucky! The Kuchiki clan is one of the four noble clans, aren't they? Gosh, this is the chance of a lifetime! Imagine being put in the Gotei 13 immediately. I am so jealous! Isn't that great Miyuki-chan" Renji said earnestly.

Rukia stayed silent for a while and then finally spoke.

"I see. Arigato" And with that, Rukia left sadly.

"Nani? Did I say something?" Renji asked, bewildered.

"No. But I have a feeling that Rukia's a little upset over something." Miyuki answered thoughtfully

* * *

><p>(In the forest)<p>

"Oy, Hinamori-san. Don't go so easy with me." Renji called out to the panting girl.

"Who said I'm going easy on you?" Momo said.

"Renji-san, I'll fight you. Hinamori-san is tired." Izuru said brightly.

"Okay then, bring it on." Renji gritted his teeth and charged.

"Momo-san, would you like to train with me." Miyuki asked politely.

"Hai!" Momo said promptly. Despite the fact that Miyuki was a quiet, sober kind of girl, she put up an excellent fight. The most interesting thing was, she never used her zanpakutō. It had never been witnessed by anyone, not even Rukia or Renji.

Miyuki, who had a natural talent for Shunpo , despite not having any proper training for it, immediately disappeared and reappeared behind Momo. Momo turned back and snapped out her Zanpakutō's command.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

She then shot fireballs towards Miyuki who gracefully avoided all of them.

Just as Miyuki was about to counter-attack, Renji called out to her.

"Oy, Miyuki-chan, there's Rukia-chan, let's go and meet her."

"Hai, Renji-san." Miyuki answered quietly.

"Rukia-chan! Long time no see, hai?"

"Yeah Renji! It's nice to see you again. Although I see Miyuki every day." Rukia said, pleasantly.

"Ohayo, Rukia-sama." Miyuki said softly.

"Rukia-sama! Don't, I'll always be Rukia-chan, like before to you."

"Actually, I always used to call you Rukia-san and Renji-san."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, don't. Call me Renji-kun, hai?" Renji said grinning at her.

Quite careless and casually Renji put his arm around Miyuki slim shoulders. Miyuki eyes widened in despair as she blushed and immediately moved away.

"Nani?" Renji asked Rukia when she gave him a strange look.

"Well sayonara. I'll be going now. See you soon." Rukia said, waving and walking away.

"Sayonara, Rukia-chan." Renji said, waving hyper-actively.

Renji then thought how much the three of them had changed physically. Rukia had grown slightly taller and had a much more serious expression on her face now. Her hair had also grown, yet unless you had known her earlier you wouldn't have made it out. She always carried her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, with her. Renji had grown drastically taller, had developed a few muscular features and now carried his Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, as well. Miyuki, surprisingly had not changed that much except her height, which was now still a head shorter than the current Renji yet a lot taller than Rukia. Her hair remained the same shoulder-length. She never carried her Zanpakutō. The only thing that had changed in her, despite the fact that it had changed in all of them, was the clothes. They had now ditched the Academy clothes and wore Shinigami outfits as they were now part of the Gotei 13. Renji had been but under Kuchiki Byakuya in the 6th Division, Rukia under Ukitake Jushirō in the 13th Division and Miyuki at first, for a long while, under Unohana Retsu in the 4th Division, but then transferred to Ukitake's 13th Division.

"Miyuki-chan, how come your hair is still the same height? Is it stagnant or something?"

Miyuki looked at him in surprise and then giggled.

"Of course not, I cut it."

"Oh, It's okay then."

"Don't you like it short?"

"No, it's not that, I just thought that if you grew it then you'd look even prettier."

Miyuki blushed. He'd stressed quite a bit on 'even prettier'

Just as they were about to go back to Izuru and Momo, a fellow male shinigami appeared holding a glass of water close behind Miyuki. Since she didn't know he was there she turned around casually, causing the guy to spill water over himself.

"Oh, I am…." Miyuki was cut off from her apology as the guy screamed.

"You worthless idiot! Couldn't you see that I was behind you! This is what happens when you come from a bad background! You dare do this to me! Me! The 10th seated officer in the 11th division! It's a position you can keep dreaming about!"

As he raised his hand to strike her, Renji stepped in between the man and Miyuki.

"Want to get creamed?" Renji asked him, glaring intensely.

"N-no please Renji-san, It's….." Miyuki stammered

"Don't interfere. I can't tolerate people who insult my friends. Try it once more and I'll injure you bad." Renji growled, his hand on Zabimaru's hilt.

The man was now quite taken-aback when he saw Renji had a Zanpakutō. He went away, cursing under his breath.

"Are you okay?" Renji asked her.

"Hai, I'm fine. Renji-san, please you didn't have to…."

"Yes I did. Why can't you stand up for yourself anyway? You could totally kick his ass with your amazing Shunpo. Yet, why don't you fight?"

"I….have seen a lot of things Renji. You've seen them too. Yet, since you were with Rukia and those friends of yours you talk about, you probably didn't notice that much. But I've had time, time to see what this terrible thing life really is. I don't want to hurt people, good or bad. They must have a reason for doing what they're doing. I've realized that to exterminate that reason I must go to the core and kill the root cause. I've slept on roofs when there was a thunderstorm going on. I've eaten with the dogs from garbage bins. I've seen it all. Women and adolescent girls getting raped, Babies being trampled on, little kids working to death, and the blood….the blood was horrible. I've actually felt it on my feet, on my arms, legs my face. It felt like I was swimming through it. I don't want to hurt anyone, good or bad.…..I want to change it. Change it for everyone, make a better life for those poor people there. Give them a sense of what warmth, what kindness, what help feels like. I'm going to protect those people with my life. That's _my_ reason for being a shinigami. Change!"

"….And for that you must not miss training sessions." A voice from behind said. Renji and Miyuki turned around to see who was there.

"Ohayo, Yuki-onna." Kaien Shiba grinned.

"Kaien-dono!" Miyuki exclaimed in delight. Kaien was, by far, her favourite adult. He didn't treat Rukia and her differently. Despite the fact that he came from a moderately noble family, he always treated her as an equal.

"You were due to train about ten minutes ago."

"G-Gomensai, Kaien-dono."

"No need to panic. Come on then, off to train."

"Hai, Sayonara, Renji-san."

"Sayonara."

Kaien led her to their training spot and proceeded training her. They were blissfully unaware of a Shinigami watching them.

* * *

><p>(After the training session)<p>

"Arigato, gozimasu. I really did learn a lot in Shunpo."

"Hai, Yuki-onna. See you." Kaien said, flashing her a smile and then casually walked away.

Miyuki stayed, packing her bag and then proceeded to leave when she sensed an immensely high reiatsu, higher than anything she had ever sensed.

"Who is it?" Miyuki said, anxiously getting into battle stance.

An old chuckle came from the woods.

"Want to take me on, youngster? Go ahead." The old voice said humorously.

"Yamamoto-taichou sama! Gomensai, I didn't…"

"That's the problem with you Miyuki. You're just too nice. I wonder if, in between a battle with your worst enemy, you would feel sorry for him and heal him."

"My worst enemy is hate, sir. If I were able to heal hate then this world would be a paradise."

The old man chuckled even louder this time.

"Well said, child. What if I could help you attain that?"

"Nani, could you? How?"

"This strictly confidential information. I am entrusting you to accept my offer. Your potential in both swordsmanship and Shunpo is immense. Yet, I regret, there is only one person who is excellent at both."

"Who?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"The lady who was banished by Soul society along with her best friend. Yoruichi Shihoin, Princess of one of the four honorable clans, The Shihoin Clan."

"But I…she was banished and….."

"I'm aware of that, I'm the one who ordered to banish her, yet I don't think that have made the right choice." Yamamoto then hesitated and spoke.

"Utada Miyuki, You are to go and live in the living world and, while training under the guidance of Shihoin Yoruichi, Kill hollows attacking the real world. We have a need for strong ninja now and a handful of 26 good shinigami is not enough. That is your assignment. I see great potential in you, youngster."

"Hai…. I shall train under…..Yoruichi-sama….." Miyuki said hesitating.

"What is it child? Do you hold a grudge against Yoruichi?"

"No…I'm nothing but a child from the extremes of West Rukongai, and she's…near Royalty."

Yamamoto chuckled yet again.

"Yoruichi…..is personality wise, a female Kaien Shiba." Yamamoto said, reassuring her.

"Then…I take the assignment."

"This assignment is strictly confidential.

"Then, you shall leave tomorrow at the break of dawn. I wish you luck, child."

* * *

><p>(That evening)<p>

Miyuki took a walk through the districts of Rukongai. Even the District she had spent most of her pained childhood in, sleeping with the dogs and taking the left -over food which were thrown to the strays. Unlike Renji and Rukia, who had each other and the other companions, she hadn't fit in with the other kids like her. She would never have become a shinigami if it wasn't for a kind stranger who had offered to show her the shinigami academy.

Miyuki toured around as she sensed everyone around her gazing at her, some with contempt, some with admiration, due to the fact that she was wearing her shinigami uniform.

As she was finally making her way back to Sereitei she heard bickering.

"I told you not to call me Shiro-chan!"

"Become a shinigami and then I'll call you Hitsugaya-kun."

Miyuki eyes widened. Wasn't that Momo-san's voice? She gathered enough courage to look inside.

"Konban wa, Miyuki-san" Hinamori said, waving hysterically.

"Konban wa." Miyuki replied, stepping inside.

Miyuki looked around and then saw a short white-haired boy stood beside Hinamori with a pouting face.

"Konban wa, Hitsugaya-san." Miyuki said with a pleasant smile on her face.

Hitsugaya was taken aback by the respectful use of his name, but nevertheless, glad.

"Konban wa,uhhhhhhh…."

"Miyuki…..Utada Miyuki."

"Konban wa Utada-san." Hitsugaya said.

"Momo-san, wasn't the 5th Division supposed to have a meeting with Aizen-taichou?" Miyuki asked her politely.

A look of horror and distress crossed Hinamori's face.

"Oh no! I don't want to disappoint Aizen-taichou."

Hinamori grabbed Tobiume and rushed outside.

"Sayonara Shiro-chan! Tell Obaa-chan I'll be back for dinner."

"Ah, No need to comeback, bed-wetter Momo." Hitsugaya said lazily.

"Bed-wetter Momo?"

"It's her nickname."

"Oh, I see. Well Hitsugaya-san, I ought to be going too. Sayonara."

"Ah, Sayonara." Hitsugaya said.

Miyuki then walked back to Sereitei when Kiyone came running to her.

"Miyuki-san! There's bad news for you!"

"Nani?" She asked, puzzled.

"It's Kaien-san…..he's…..dead." Kiyone looked down.

Miyuki said nothing for a while. She was just too shocked. She then spoke slowly.

"May I…see him?"

Kiyone nodded and led her to the place where Kaien lay. Jushiro sat there….grim and occasionally coughing. Rukia was next to him…..her head in her hands….crying.

Miyuki sat down beside Rukia and for awhile they just sat there…..hugging.

"I…Killed him…..Miyuki…..I killed him….." Rukia sobbed.

Miyuki didn't cry. She just sat there, her eyes and throat dry. She'd the whole story from Jushiro. She didn't blame Rukia, not one bit, for she knew that if she had been in Rukia's place, she would've done the same.

"The thing about death is….You don't know how it happens, Why it happens, When it happens. It just…happens. Today I'd left to tour Rukongai, never once thinking that in the next half an hour, I'd find Kaien-san dead. Please don't cry, Rukia….chan." Miyuki said, looking down.

Rukia didn't speak, she just kept on crying. Miyuki didn't want to tell Rukia she was leaving, but Yamamoto had told her that the only one she could tell the true reason to was Rukia. The others were to be pacified with some kind of minor excuse. And she wasn't leaving for just any amount of time, she was leaving for about ten years which was very long even in Soul society.

"Rukia-san, there's something I want to tell you." Miyuki said quietly, after Rukia had calmed down.

"Nani?" Rukia asked her quietly.

"Rukia-san, I must…..I must leave for a mission…."

"What kind of mission?"

"One in that place called Karakura town."

"For how many days."

"Actually Rukia-san…it may take a few years."

"Nando!"

"Please! Don't be angry at me! I have to leave because Yamamoto-taichou sama told me to go and train with Shihoin Yoruichi and also protect the place from hollows in the same time."

"Of course I'm not angry but…" Rukia bit her lip.

"…..What will I do without you?"

"Please, I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I'll be with you always."

"When…..are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"What about Renji?"

"You're the only one I'm allowed to tell. Please tell Renji something else for an excuse. I don't want to lie to anyone, especially Renji-san….but please." Miyuki looked at Rukia pleadingly.

"Hai. Please take care of yourself and be safe." Rukia hugged Miyuki tightly.

"I will, Sayonara, Rukia-san. Good luck….with your new family." A sharp tone crossed her voice while she said the last few words.

"Why…..Why did today have to be such a bad day? First I kill the person who probably cared about me the most. And then I find out you're leaving for years." Rukia sighed.

"You didn't kill him. You saved him. You saved him from being humiliated, saved his pride, his dignity and his integrity from being destroyed. And he didn't care…" Miyuki smiled

"….He still cares. He's not dead, he's in here." Miyuki lightly touched Rukia's chest.

Rukia reflected on her words silently and bit her lip, trying to stop crying again. Miyuki squeezed her hand comfortingly, an action which helped her more than a thousand words would've.

"Sayonara….Miyuki"

* * *

><p>AN: How is it? I realllly couldn't resist writing a bleach fanfic. I kept telling myself, finish your main story, The Unknown Uchiha, but I COULDN'T resist writing a bleach fanfic. I'm just on episode 59 but I felt I had to write it, so a few facts maybe wrong but BleachWiki's gonna keep me alive, so don't worry. I probably will upload every two weeks, average size about 1,600 words(Like TUU). I'll see ya soon….bye!


	2. Rukia's Reunion, Ichigo's Agreement

Hi, It's me! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. In contrast to my OC in The Unknown Uchiha, this one is a lot different and personality wise…..I don't like either of them much for some reason. Anyway, I hope you'll like the story.

Sayaka: You probably don't like us 'cause we're way cooler than you.

Author: What're you DOING HERE! Go away before you embarrass me! You're Supposed to be in Sunagakure!

Sayaka: Well I like that! I'm the star of my story and that's how the author treats me. Despicable.

Author: I'll make sure this story is popular. As popular as my Naruto Fanfic, which, I hope you all check out.

Author: Commence!

* * *

><p>(Karakura High School)<p>

"Oy, Kurosaki, why'd you come so late today." Tatsuki asked Ichigo curiously.

"A truck…..crashed into our house." Ichigo said, uncertainly.

"Well whatever, just come into class." Tatsuki said.

"HELLO ICHIGO! Why are you so late!" Keigo screamed in his ear.

"Asano, don't scream in my ear!" Ichigo scowled.

"My My, so this is Kurosaki-san." A petite voice came from the other side.

"NANI!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock as he saw the same shinigami that had saved him and his family last night.

"My name is Kuchiki Rukia" She said, holding out her hand, as if they were meeting for the first time.

Ichigo wearily took her hand, only to find something written on it.

"_Make a scene and I'll KILL YOU!"_

Ichigo gulped and dropped the Rukia's hand. Rukia continued to smile angelically and then suddenly started dragging him to the roof.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to him." Rukia said, dragging Ichigo and smiling innocently.

* * *

><p>(Urahara's shop)<p>

Miyuki frantically searched for her socks. Ururu came into the room shyly.

"A-Are you looking for these." She held a pair of white socks up.

"Hai, Arigato, Ururu-san." She flashed Ururu a quick smile and grabbed her backpack and ran outside.

"_I'm so late! I have to use shunpo today. Gomensai, Yoruichi-sensei. I know you told me not to use it for everyday life." _

Miyuki jumped on the roof and used Shunpo to speed up.

Miyuki had changed a lot during the years. Her short black shoulder length hair, which had seemed stagnant to Renji, had now grown into silky and straight waist-length hair, tied in a loose, drooping kind of side-pony tails. She had grown a lot taller and was now around a modest 5 ft 6 inch. She was slender and wore the normal Karakura High School uniform. A striped tie, white shirt and a short, grey pleated skirt. Her skin had a fair, flawless feel to it, without as much as a freckle. The most surprising change to her was her eyes, which had changed colour. Her murky dark green eyes(Much like Hitsugaya's) had now become a crystal clear emerald green.(Think Sakura eyes). She had grown to be beautiful.

She reached the roof of her school and was about to proceed to go down by the staircase when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ohayo, Minori-san! I didn't see you here when we came" Ichigo's unmistakable voice said as Miyuki froze. Miyuki was disguised under the name Obata Minori.

"Ah, O-Ohayo, I-Ichigo-san." Miyuki said, turning around slowly.

She first smiled at Ichigo and then her eyes moved to the short and petite girl smiling innocently yet frowning, worried whether Miyuki had heard anything, next to him.

Miyuki eyes widened in shock and her body did what felt like her heart had stopped beating. She couldn't believe it! What was Kuchiki Rukia doing HERE? In this little god-forsaken town in Japan! Rukia hadn't changed at all. Short, petite, shoulder length hair…..yes, she was exactly the same. Twenty years! She was meeting one of her two best friends after twenty years! Yet, Miyuki was in a fix, should she tell Rukia that it was actually her? She could, couldn't she? Rukia was the only other person who knew about her mission. Yes she would, even if it was a foolish and naïve thing to do.

"Ohayo, my name is Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia smiled at Miyuki sweetly.

"My name is…." Miyuki glanced at the door to the staircase. Ichigo had gone down already.

Miyuki unsmilingly dragged Rukia behind to the water tank.

"My name is…Utada Miyuki." Miyuki said quietly.

Rukia looked at Miyuki, initially puzzled but then astonishment broke over her in a wave. Rukia looked at Miyuki. Could this be the same Miyuki that she had spent her academy days and Gotei 13 ones with?

Rukia continued to stare at her.

"You…I thought you were dead. Ever since your Reiatsu disappeared around two weeks after you left everyone thought you were dead."

Miyuki didn't know what to make of this.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead just because of that technique Kisuke-san used to make my Reiatsu invisible to anyone in soul society? Everyone thinks I'm dead now? And Yamamoto-taichou sama didn't tell them anything?"

"Yes, the week before your reiatsu disappeared I told everyone you had gone on a mission. Now everyone thinks you died on the mission."

"Well, at least no one knows about where I am."

"Well…..everyone may exclude a few people."

"Like who?"

"Unohana-taichou…Ukitake-taichou….and Renji-kun."

Miyuki looked at Rukia for a few moments and then sighed.

"I don't want to quarrel with you Rukia-san…..but why?"

"Because Unohana-taichou is a mother figure in your life, Ukitake-taichou is your captain and the person you look upto the most. Renji-kun is…Need I explain Renji? And anyway they all think you're dead too."

"It's okay Rukia-san. But I need to clear up this death business. Please, when you go back, tell them I'm not dead. And if they ask where I am then tell them I…..am in a gigai. I hate lying and you know it but I'm sorry, I don't know when I'll go back again."

"You do know that Renji is in-charge of this area. He has the authority to capture you and bring you back and no doubt he will if he finds out you're in this area."

"In charge? What position is Renji-san in?"

"He's the lieutenant of the 6th division, under Onii-sama."

"Is he?" A small smile spread across Miyuki's lowered face.

"Miyuki-chan…..why were you gone for so long?"

"Gomensai….. Gomensai. My Zanpakuto was hard to master."

So you both are friends?" A confused voice said from above the tank.

"ICHIGO! YOU SNAKE! YOU'VE BEEN LISTENING TO EVERYTHING! COME DOWN HERE AT ONCE!" Rukia shouted, pissed off.

"But…he'll find out anyway. Please don't shout at him, Rukia-san."

"I won't. I'm going to hit him hard. But it seems you still haven't lost your pacifist nature."

"No. Not much."

"Well….just remember this. You're solely missed in Sereitei. Especially by Unohana-taichou and Renji-kun. But Renji-kun going to be very angry….hysterical more like it. He really was upset when he found out you were 'dead' " Rukia said.

Ichigo walked over to them and narrowed his eyes.

"Well okay then….What's your real name…" Before he could finish Rukia punched him in the head.

"FIRST YOU EAVESDROP AND THEN MAKE DEMANDS! SHE'S NOT TELLING YOU…."

"No, Rukia-san, I'll tell him, it's okay."

"My name is Utada Miyuki, I was a 5th seated officer in Rukia's division."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked her curiously but she dismissed the question with a weary flick of her hand. She didn't want to reveal too much at once.

"Well Ichigo-san, I told you to consider whether you'll do the shinigami work. What's your answer?"

"No, absolutely not! The only reason I fought yesterday was because my family was in danger."

"But you have to take over my job. It's your fault I lost my shinigami powers and am now stuck in this gigai."

"Nani! What happened?" Miyuki exclaimed in surprise.

Rukia explained everything to Miyuki. How the hollow had attacked the clinic and how Ichigo had 'selfishly', from her perspective, taken all her powers to protect them.

"I didn't know I was going to absorb all of your weird power!" Ichigo protested.

"Fine, I forgive you, but in return you have to fulfill my duties."

"No, I said I'm not and that means I'm not."

Rukia sighed and her pushed her skull gloves through his body, forcing him to turn into a shinigami.

"Why did you turn me into…" Ichigo was cut

As they had gone to the artificial world Miyuki had changed into shinigami form as well. Rukia looked happily at her; she hadn't seen Miyuki in that uniform so long! She looked at the sealed Zanpakuto's handle. It was black in colour and had a yellow sun crest on it.

Rukia started running towards the children's park while Ichigo and Miyuki followed close behind. Suddenly the terrible roar of a hideous hollow rang through their ears.

Miyuki's hand automatically went to the handle of her Zanpakuto but Rukia gave her hard stare which Miyuki understood.

"Oh well, Ichigo's not going to save that little boy. You're too tired to fight, right Miyuki-san. I feel sorry for him but there's nothing we can do." Rukia secretly glanced at Ichigo, who was being torn between wanting to save the boy and wanting to keep his word about not taking Rukia's job.

The poor boy ran for his life until Ichigo couldn't resist. He swung his sword and finished the hollow in a few minutes.

"Why did you help him? He was a complete stranger. You had no reason to save him."

Ichigo turned around and said,

"Are you any different! You sacrificed yourself to save me that time! At that time were you thinking about complicated stuff like "this is my Shinigami duty"! That's not what sacrificing yourself is! At the very least... I'm different! I haven't accepted any commitment... If things get bad I might run away... since I'm not a good enough person to be able to sacrifice my life for total strangers. But... unfortunately I'm also not trash that can live happily without paying back his debts!"

Rukia was quite satisfied with the answer. She turned around and winked at her best friend, who was sighed and shook her head in despair.

Rukia turned back to Ichigo and smiled angelically.

"Right, Kurosaki Ichigo, your shinigami duties begin now!"

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? I'm getting such good feedback from you guys. Thankk you to my cousin and everyone else who reviewed last time. Keep on Reviewing!

ARIGATO AND SAYONARA, FELLOW SHINIGAMIS AND NINJAS!


	3. Unpleasant onesided reunion

Hiya, sorry but I was moving to a new city so I didn't get time to write. Besides, I had this Major writers block. Writers Block SUCKS!

* * *

><p>(Sereitei)<p>

Renji, paced up and down. Damn his division! He's the only one to turn up early. Even the captain's late!

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked through Sereitei silently, thinking of the similar peaceful days he had spent with Hisana. It was like a cycle. Before she came he was a complete introvert but when she met him he was truly happy, though he failed to show it. Besides that, there was still the grave news he had just heard from Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Suddenly he noticed his lieutenant pacing up and down.<p>

* * *

><p>'Renji.' A grave voice said from behind<p>

'Byakuya-taichou?' Renji turned around to his aristrocatic captain.

'Renji, Where's Rukia? I've been looking for her.'

'Oh! She went to Karakura-town for some mission. I got a report on that.'

'I see.' Byakuya frowned slightly.

'Why?'

'It's nothing. Wasn't the division supposed to meet near the first Divisions quarters?'

'I thought we were supposed to assemble here'

'No Renji, this is actually the venue of _last_ week's meeting.'

'Oh all these rotten meetings! What're they for anyway?' Renji cursed himself silently for his idiocracy.

'To discuss the progress of the division.' Byakuya said blankly.

'Yes, well, why don't we fix _one_ specific place where we group up.'

Byakuya ignored his flustered lieutenant when he remembered something else. He turned back to Renji yet again.

'Do you know that girl is alive?'

'Which girl?'

'That girl. I forgot her name, what was it.'

'How can I know who you're talking about if you forget her name?' Renji said maddeningly.

'Wait…Utada, wasn't it?'

Renji went quite pale.

'What!'

'Her name was something Utada, wasn't it? I never pay much attention to other divisions.'

'Her name was….Miyuki Utada?'

Byakuya frowned. Miyuki. That was one name he had never wanted to hear again.

'Yes, whatever. She's alive. Her reiatsu has been traced in Karakura town.' This worried him. That could mean that Rukia had met her.

Renji couldn't believe his luck.

'My territory.'

'No Renji, I will not permit you to recklessly search for some….. girl.'

'But she's not some girl! She used be one of my best friends in the acade….my' Renji stopped as he looked at the expression his captain was giving him.

'All right.' Renji grumbled.

'_Glad to know…..you're alive…Miyuki'_

* * *

><p>(Karakura town)<p>

A hollow's cry rose from the northern side of the building. Miyuki was nearly ready to pull her hair out of its roots. This was the eleventh hollow this week. Where were they all coming from?

'_Ichigo-san's been a big help though.'_ Miyuki got up and changed to shinigami form and wearily looked at her modified soul.

'W-Will you please stay here?' She asked while the modified soul snorted.

'Soppy! Get some pluck, Will ya kid! I ain't protecting ya body fer nothing, Ya hear!'

Miyuki nodded miserably. Everyone, Tessai, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia, Jinta…Everyone always told her to get some pluck….yet it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

She jumped of the ledge of her window and used shunpo to speed up. The cries got louder and louder until.

Miyuki's eyes widened. It was Menos Grande. But, But how could that be? Why was it here? Thank god it was a Gillian.

Miyuki proceeded forward to kill it when Kisuke intervened.

'Wait, y-you want Ichigo-san to fight it?' Miyuki said, astonished.

'My, My Miyuki-chan! You know my brain better than I do! Watch the fun, will you?' Kisuke said cheerily, his bamboo hat and fan covering most of his face.

'The minute something goes wrong, I'm killing it.' Miyuki warned him.

'Hai, Hai!' Kisuke waved his hand, yawning.

Miyuki looked at her senior suspiciously.

'Why are you doing this? You don't take this much trouble in ordinary people.'

'He isn't ordinary.' Urahara pointed to the Menos as Ichigo slashed it down.

'What-?' Miyuki looked shocked.

'Well, I think I'll go help him and Rukia-san now. Ja ne.' Kisuke jumped off the roof they were standing on and continued.

'Ah, when you go back, tell Ururu-san not to bother with my dinner. Arigato Urahara-san!' Miyuki smiled as she walked away. Kisuke was one of the few people she was comfortable having around.

* * *

><p>(School next day)<p>

Miyuki managed to reach on time. She stood leaning against the classroom wall. Out of all the years she'd spent with Ichigo, she'd probably gotten to know him more than any other time then now.

Despite that, Miyuki had a great, long standing respect for Ichigo. She knew how protective he was about his comrades.

She saw Rukia and Ichigo arriving with Ishida.

'Ohayo, Miyuki-san!' Rukia ran towards her and winked at Miyuki, who smiled back.

'Uh, Miyuki-chan…..This is Ishida-san. He…'

'I'll introduce myself, thank you very much, Kurosaki.' Ishida said indignantly and then turned towards Miyuki.

'Ohayo'

'Ohayo Ishida-san'

'That's how you introduce yourself!'

'She's in my class, you dope. And so are you. Or did you forget with all your shinigami work?'

Miyuki looked quite horrified while Rukia glared at him.

'Don't scream! This isn't a public matter!'

'Fine!'

Most of the day went uneventful. In lunch break Rukia and Miyuki were forced to sit with Orihime, Tatsuki and the group.

* * *

><p>(Night-time)<p>

Miyuki sat on the roof of the Urahara shop. She sighed. Suddenly a black cat jumped up on the roof.

'Yoruichi-sensei, what are you doing here?'

Miyuki, I have some important news concerning you. Now it depends on you whether you take this as good news or bad but…..Yamamoto-sama, wants you to return to Sereitei. He has been monitoring you and thinks it's time you return…..as the lieutenant of the 2nd division'

*EERIE SILENCE*

'Can you repeat that, I don't think I heard properly.'

'You did Miyuki.'

'But…But it's too sudden. I'm not good enough to become the LIEUTENANT of the 2nd division. It's not possible. I'm not capable of….'

'Miyuki! If there is any fault in you it's that you don't have any confidence in anything or anyone! Especially yourself!'

Miyuki stayed silent.

'You will go and become the lieutenant of the 2nd division.'

'Doesn't it already have a lieutenant?'

'He's being shifted to the 13th division'

'Well why can't I join the 13th division then?'

'Because the 2nd Division's skills meet your skills which are stealth-based.'

'So! I'm not that great at stealth. Even if I am, I'm not as good as Yoruichi-sensei or Soi Fon-san.'

Yoruichi winced slightly at the mention of her old student. Miyuki was about to apologise when she sensed in reiatsu from somewhere. It was Ichigo's.

'_Something's wrong!'_

Miyuki got up when Yoruichi spoke again.

'Remember, just observe. Don't disrupt the plan.'

Miyuki nodded impatiently and rushed to the spot in time to see Ichigo angrily facing a man with spiky red hair.

Miyuki's eyes widened in shock.

'_Could that be…..Renji-san?'_

She hid behind a tree. He'd changed, but not that much. She saw both of them glaring each other fiercely when Ichigo attacked him and managed to his chin. Renji, enraged proceeded to activate his Shikai and further injured Ichigo. Miyuki looked at this with sadness and worry. And then the horrifying sound of someone being slashed filled her ears. She saw Renji falling in front of Ichigo.

'_Renji-san being cut by Ichigo-san!'_

Then she noticed Byakuya. Hatred crossed her face. Urahara, who was watching the scene with interest from far, noticed Miyuki's reiatsu thicken with slight killer intent. A sigh escaped Urahara's mouth. He sincerely hoped she would be able to control herself from revealing herself.

'_This is not good at all.'_

Byakuya too sensed someone looking at him and turned sharply towards Miyuki's direction. She snapped out of it and quickly masked her reiatsu. He stared for a few minutes and then looked back at the scene in front of him. Ichigo was about to deal the final blow on Renji.

'_Can't I trust that incompetent lieutenant of mine with anything? One second he gets distracted he's finished.'_

Byakuya cut down Ichigo in a flash. Miyuki looked at the scene horrified. Then she couldn't help it. She had to shout.

'Stop this madness!'

Slowly, she realized what she had done. She turned around to run when she found herself facing Byakuya.

He was about to enquire about her identity when he sensed her reiatsu. It was shocking. There was tremendous amounts of it. And it was extremely familiar.

'Miyuki-san.' He said calmly.

'Byakuya-sama' she said, equally calmly however, there was hatred and slight killer intent in her eyes. Byakuya distanced himself slightly. He knew quite well why she held a grudge against him.

**He was the one who made her an orphan.**

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I want a minimum of 4 reviews about the story before I continue.


End file.
